Mark Munoz
Background Mark lives with his wife and his four children in Lake Forest, California. Muñoz is known for his wrestling ability and relentless ground-and-pound UFC career Munoz beat Victor Belfort in a Middleweight match up at UFC 3. Munoz lost to Middleweight title holder Anderson Silva for the title in the main event of UFC 7 by KO, Munoz won his 3rd fight against Palhares by Unanimous decision at UFC 12, Munoz then lost to Chael Sonnen at UFC 19 by Unanimous decision, Munoz beat Nate Marquardt at UFC 26 by TKO, Munoz lost to Akihiro Gono at UFC 32 by KO, Munoz beat Demian Maia by TKO at UFC 36, Munoz lost to Michael Bisping by Unanimous decision at UFC 40, Munoz beat Murilo Bustamante by KO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Munoz beat Jorge Rivera in the main event of Fight Night 16 by TKO, Munoz lost in the co main event of UFC 48 to Anderson Silva by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Anderson Silva | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Jorge Rivera | TKO (Punch) | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.10 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Murilo Bustamante | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.14 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Michael Bisping | Unanimous decision | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Demian Maia | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.53 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Akihiro Gono | KO (Punch) | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.40 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Nate Marquardt | TKO (Punch) | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.06 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Chael Sonnen | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Anderson Silva | KO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.42 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Middleweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Vitor Belfort | KO (Punches) | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.51 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}